Szablon:Familytree
}| border= }| row1 ""=| row2 ""=| row1 " "= | row2 " "=| row1 "0"= | row2 "0"=| row1 "-"= | row2 "-"= | row1 "!"= | row2 "!"=| row1 ","= | row2 ","= | row1 "v"= | row2 "v"= | row1 "."= | row2 "."= | row1 ")"= | row2 ")"= | row1 "+"= | row2 "+"= | row1 "("= | row2 "("= | row1 "`"= | row2 "`"= | row1 "^"= | row2 "^"= | row1 "'"= | row2 "'"= | row1 "~"= | row2 "~"= | row1 ":"= | row2 ":"=| row1 "F"= | row2 "F"= | row1 "V"= | row2 "V"= | row1 "7"= | row2 "7"= | row1 "D"= | row2 "D"= | row1 "%"= | row2 "%"= | row1 "C"= | row2 "C"= | row1 "L"= | row2 "L"= | row1 "A"= | row2 "A"= | row1 "J"= | row2 "J"= | row1 "r"= | row2 "r"= | row1 "y"= | row2 "y"= | row1 "n"= | row2 "n"= | row1 "]"= | row2 "]"= | row1 "#"= | row2 "#"= | row1 "| row2 "["= | row1 "c"= | row2 "c"= | row1 "h"= | row2 "h"= | row1 "j"= | row2 "j"= | row1 "p"= | row2 "p"= | row1 "u"= | row2 "u"= | row1 "q"= | row2 "q"= | row1 "}"= | row2 "}"= | row1 "*"= | row2 "*"= | row1 "{"= | row2 "{"= | row1 "b"= | row2 "b"= | row1 "t"= | row2 "t"= | row1 "d"= | row2 "d"= | row1 "T"= | row2 "T"= | row1 "G"= | row2 "G"= | row1 "X"= | row2 "X"= | row1 "K"= | row2 "K"= | row1 "k"= | row2 "k"= | row1 "Z"= | row2 "Z"= | row1 "R"= | row2 "R"= | row1 "_"= | row2 "_"= | row1 "N"= | row2 "N"= | row1 "&"= | row2 "&"= | key_1=" }"|tst_1_ } }=undef|text_1= }}}}|boxstyle_1= }|}}}| key_2=" }"|tst_2_ } }=undef|text_2= }}}}|boxstyle_2= }|}}}| key_3=" }"|tst_3_ } }=undef|text_3= }}}}|boxstyle_3= }|}}}| key_4=" }"|tst_4_ } }=undef|text_4= }}}}|boxstyle_4= }|}}}| key_5=" }"|tst_5_ } }=undef|text_5= }}}}|boxstyle_5= }|}}}| key_6=" }"|tst_6_ } }=undef|text_6= }}}}|boxstyle_6= }|}}}| key_7=" }"|tst_7_ } }=undef|text_7= }}}}|boxstyle_7= }|}}}| key_8=" }"|tst_8_ } }=undef|text_8= }}}}|boxstyle_8= }|}}}| key_9=" }"|tst_9_ } }=undef|text_9= }}}}|boxstyle_9= }|}}}| key_10=" }"|tst_10_ } }=undef|text_10= }}}}|boxstyle_10= }|}}}| key_11=" }"|tst_11_ } }=undef|text_11= }}}}|boxstyle_11= }|}}}| key_12=" }"|tst_12_ } }=undef|text_12= }}}}|boxstyle_12= }|}}}| key_13=" }"|tst_13_ } }=undef|text_13= }}}}|boxstyle_13= }|}}}| key_14=" }"|tst_14_ } }=undef|text_14= }}}}|boxstyle_14= }|}}}| key_15=" }"|tst_15_ } }=undef|text_15= }}}}|boxstyle_15= }|}}}| key_16=" }"|tst_16_ } }=undef|text_16= }}}}|boxstyle_16= }|}}}| key_17=" }"|tst_17_ } }=undef|text_17= }}}}|boxstyle_17= }|}}}| key_18=" }"|tst_18_ } }=undef|text_18= }}}}|boxstyle_18= }|}}}| key_19=" }"|tst_19_ } }=undef|text_19= }}}}|boxstyle_19= }|}}}| key_20=" }"|tst_20_ } }=undef|text_20= }}}}|boxstyle_20= }|}}}| key_21=" }"|tst_21_ } }=undef|text_21= }}}}|boxstyle_21= }|}}}| key_22=" }"|tst_22_ } }=undef|text_22= }}}}|boxstyle_22= }|}}}| key_23=" }"|tst_23_ } }=undef|text_23= }}}}|boxstyle_23= }|}}}| key_24=" }"|tst_24_ } }=undef|text_24= }}}}|boxstyle_24= }|}}}| key_25=" }"|tst_25_ } }=undef|text_25= }}}}|boxstyle_25= }|}}}| key_26=" }"|tst_26_ } }=undef|text_26= }}}}|boxstyle_26= }|}}}| key_27=" }"|tst_27_ } }=undef|text_27= }}}}|boxstyle_27= }|}}}| key_28=" }"|tst_28_ } }=undef|text_28= }}}}|boxstyle_28= }|}}}| key_29=" }"|tst_29_ } }=undef|text_29= }}}}|boxstyle_29= }|}}}| key_30=" }"|tst_30_ } }=undef|text_30= }}}}|boxstyle_30= }|}}}| key_31=" }"|tst_31_ } }=undef|text_31= }}}}|boxstyle_31= }|}}}| key_32=" }"|tst_32_ } }=undef|text_32= }}}}|boxstyle_32= }|}}}| key_33=" }"|tst_33_ } }=undef|text_33= }}}}|boxstyle_33= }|}}}| key_34=" }"|tst_34_ } }=undef|text_34= }}}}|boxstyle_34= }|}}}| key_35=" }"|tst_35_ } }=undef|text_35= }}}}|boxstyle_35= }|}}}| key_36=" }"|tst_36_ } }=undef|text_36= }}}}|boxstyle_36= }|}}}| key_37=" }"|tst_37_ } }=undef|text_37= }}}}|boxstyle_37= }|}}}| key_38=" }"|tst_38_ } }=undef|text_38= }}}}|boxstyle_38= }|}}}| key_39=" }"|tst_39_ } }=undef|text_39= }}}}|boxstyle_39= }|}}}| key_40=" }"|tst_40_ } }=undef|text_40= }}}}|boxstyle_40= }|}}}| key_41=" }"|tst_41_ } }=undef|text_41= }}}}|boxstyle_41= }|}}}| key_42=" }"|tst_42_ } }=undef|text_42= }}}}|boxstyle_42= }|}}}| key_43=" }"|tst_43_ } }=undef|text_43= }}}}|boxstyle_43= }|}}}| key_44=" }"|tst_44_ } }=undef|text_44= }}}}|boxstyle_44= }|}}}| key_45=" }"|tst_45_ } }=undef|text_45= }}}}|boxstyle_45= }|}}}| key_46=" }"|tst_46_ } }=undef|text_46= }}}}|boxstyle_46= }|}}}| key_47=" }"|tst_47_ } }=undef|text_47= }}}}|boxstyle_47= }|}}}| key_48=" }"|tst_48_ } }=undef|text_48= }}}}|boxstyle_48= }|}}}| key_49=" }"|tst_49_ } }=undef|text_49= }}}}|boxstyle_49= }|}}}| key_50=" }"|tst_50_ } }=undef|text_50= }}}}|boxstyle_50= }|}}}| key_51=" }"|tst_51_ } }=undef|text_51= }}}}|boxstyle_51= }|}}}| key_52=" }"|tst_52_ } }=undef|text_52= }}}}|boxstyle_52= }|}}}| key_53=" }"|tst_53_ } }=undef|text_53= }}}}|boxstyle_53= }|}}}| key_54=" }"|tst_54_ } }=undef|text_54= }}}}|boxstyle_54= }|}}}| key_55=" }"|tst_55_ } }=undef|text_55= }}}}|boxstyle_55= }|}}}| key_56=" }"|tst_56_ } }=undef|text_56= }}}}|boxstyle_56= }|}}}| key_57=" }"|tst_57_ } }=undef|text_57= }}}}|boxstyle_57= }|}}}| key_58=" }"|tst_58_ } }=undef|text_58= }}}}|boxstyle_58= }|}}}| key_59=" }"|tst_59_ } }=undef|text_59= }}}}|boxstyle_59= }|}}}| key_60=" }"|tst_60_ } }=undef|text_60= }}}}|boxstyle_60= }|}}}| key_61=" }"|tst_61_ } }=undef|text_61= }}}}|boxstyle_61= }|}}}| key_62=" }"|tst_62_ } }=undef|text_62= }}}}|boxstyle_62= }|}}}| key_63=" }"|tst_63_ } }=undef|text_63= }}}}|boxstyle_63= }|}}}| key_64=" }"|tst_64_ } }=undef|text_64= }}}}|boxstyle_64= }|}}}| key_65=" }"|tst_65_ } }=undef|text_65= }}}}|boxstyle_65= }|}}}| key_66=" }"|tst_66_ } }=undef|text_66= }}}}|boxstyle_66= }|}}}| key_67=" }"|tst_67_ } }=undef|text_67= }}}}|boxstyle_67= }|}}}| key_68=" }"|tst_68_ } }=undef|text_68= }}}}|boxstyle_68= }|}}}| key_69=" }"|tst_69_ } }=undef|text_69= }}}}|boxstyle_69= }|}}}| key_70=" }"|tst_70_ } }=undef|text_70= }}}}|boxstyle_70= }|}}}| key_71=" }"|tst_71_ } }=undef|text_71= }}}}|boxstyle_71= }|}}}| key_72=" }"|tst_72_ } }=undef|text_72= }}}}|boxstyle_72= }|}}}| key_73=" }"|tst_73_ } }=undef|text_73= }}}}|boxstyle_73= }|}}}| key_74=" }"|tst_74_ } }=undef|text_74= }}}}|boxstyle_74= }|}}}| key_75=" }"|tst_75_ } }=undef|text_75= }}}}|boxstyle_75= }|}}}| key_76=" }"|tst_76_ } }=undef|text_76= }}}}|boxstyle_76= }|}}}| key_77=" }"|tst_77_ } }=undef|text_77= }}}}|boxstyle_77= }|}}}| key_78=" }"|tst_78_ } }=undef|text_78= }}}}|boxstyle_78= }|}}}| key_79=" }"|tst_79_ } }=undef|text_79= }}}}|boxstyle_79= }|}}}| key_80=" }"|tst_80_ } }=undef|text_80= }}}}|boxstyle_80= }|}}}| undef=}}Tool for family trees. The Basics In the familytree sections, you put "boxes" separated with pipes, and they translate to symbols. The basics: This gives: Next, add cat names to the boxes like this: Giving: And you can color the boxes: Giving: More Info Check [[wikipedia:Template:Familytree|this article] on wikipedia for advanced usage and the explanation of all symbols.